Bonding Time
by andixx
Summary: Jane & Lisbon get held hostage by a suspect in the middle of nowhere. They soon escape, but are trapped in the woods, still handcuffed to each other.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! Well, new story. pretty smart idea with the fact that i already have two others going that i can barely handle, right? haha. anyways, its soo stormy outside, which, for some odd reason, puts me in the writing mood, so here it is. I told myself, this time your writing something nice and cute. Well, it didn't work out, i couldn't write fluff if a teddy bear whacked me in the head. ;) P.S ah last nights episode was great, tho no Jisbon moments *tear* anyways, when the promo for the nxt one didn't come on i got so mad thinking oh no their making us a wait an extra week again, and now i find out its THREE freaking weeks till the nxt epi??? Are you trying to torture me people! (ok sorry tht was a long authors note haha)

Summary- Jane and Lisbon are held hostage by a murdered, and are handcuffed together. (hence the title, BONDing time;)

Disclaimer: Oh the things i'd to if i where to own this show.. ahh, well anyways. Im just stealing them for a bit, oh the magic of fanfic. muahaha. ya.

Enjoy, I hope ;)

*******

They lay on the floor, their breathing slightly unsteady, trying to stay as far apart from each other as possible. The temperature seemed much warmer than it should have, the clanking of metal breaking silence every time one of them moved.

"Okay, this is not going to work" Lisbon sat up yanking Jane with her.

"You just realized that?" He looked at her than down at their wrists, which where linked to each other by the pair of shiny silver handcuffs.

_10 hours earlier. _

The team had finished another tiring case, but not according to Jane.

"You really are an ego maniac" Lisbon told him smirking.

"What? How does me telling you that you've got the wrong guy make me a. . . what was it?" He defended himself with that childish innocent expression.

"Ego maniac." she repeated. "And it makes you one because you just cant seem to admit that for once in your life your wrong!"

"Oh, I've been wrong before, but thats beside the point. Maybe you can't admit that your wrong, hm? Is that it? You think that since your the boss me always finding the right guy isn't fair, so since this once, _you_ where the one to catch the guy, you can't seem to admit the possibility of being wrong once again."

"Oh, so Im _always_ wrong, am I now?" She raised and eyebrow.

"I never said that I was simply-"

Jane was cut of by Rigsby clearing his throat rather loudly. "Um, guys?" He mumbled.

"Right, sorry" Lisbon turned away from Jane.

"Okay, just so we can get Jane to shut up, " she glared at him from the corner of her eye, "lets check this guy out one more time. 24 hours. Thats all, if we find nothing, we're taking our guy in. _Okay?_" She turned back to Jane.

"Wonderful" He smiled and wandered off.

"Don't get in any trouble!" She called after him, knowing it had no effect.

"Of course" He echoed, nonchalantly waving without turning around.

***

The sound of rain hitting the concrete flooded Lisbon's ears as she splashed through puddles on her way out of the CBI building, heading towards the sky blue Citroen, in which she could make out the silhouette of a curly haired consultant. He had called her fifteen minutes ago to inform her of a particularly strong hunch he had. He didn't fill her in on details, saying it would be safer to tell her in person. She told the team they where simply pursuing a lead and would be back soon. She opened the car door and jumped in, shivering from the cold air that had surprisingly swept over the city.

"You cold?" He looked at her, turning on the engine.

"Fine"

"Okay then, here we go" he drove off.

***

"Here we are." he broke the silence that had been lingering in the car since they drove away.

"So, where exactly are we?" He hadn't told her anything except that he had found a connection, one so microscopic that they couldn't have found it without knowing what they where looking for.

He filled her in one what he had found as she continued to nod as he spoke. She planned to take him back to the office for questioning.

Though things had not exactly gone as planned. She'd knocked on the door, saw a man opening it and after she'd introduced herself as Agent Lisbon, he swished out the door. One thing led to another, she caught up with him but not before he whacked her in the head with a large metal rod. Jane hesitantly started to come and see Lisbon cuffing the perpetrator, instead he found her lying on the floor making him stop dead in his tracks. As he saw Jane, the man panicked and hit him to.

And that, is how they'd ended up in this mess. Waking up unconscious, cuffed together in some dingy old room, probably a basement. As their captor had very convincingly explained to them, they where not getting out of there very soon. He couldn't let them arrest him, at least now they knew who it was, well, that helped a great deal in their situation. So there they where, locked behind a metal door, stuck to each other, this, they thought, could only get worse.

**********

So, good, bad, terrible? Is it worth continuing? I don't want to go all 'review or else *dundundunn*' on you, but seriously, if you review, even just one word, it definitely motivates me to UD, cus when u have several stories, & only time 2 ud one every, or every other night, then I go by review because i kno people r waiting for a UD, but either way. Ill update as sooon as I can!!! Thanks for reading.

-Andii.3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is more of a filler chapter, but I had to write something. Im very tired, and don't have anything clever to say at the moment, so enjoy (:

Disclaimer: If I owned this show, I wouldn't make people wait 20 days between episodes. This is totally depressing me, (well, more than usual:) I depend on my thursday nights. Now, i have nothing. How sad is that?

All mistakes my own.

.

***

A shiver ran down her spine as Lisbon woke up panting. She'd had a awful dream about something horrendous happening. She just remember bits and pieces of it. They where working on a case, she and Jane followed a lead, and where knocked out by the bad guy being locked up in some kind of basement. And the icing on the cake, they where handcuffed together! Ha, what a nightmare that would be, she thought to herself. She sighed in relief that it was just a dream, it was sometimes hard to tell the two apart.

Though, she suddenly felt a strange aching in her wrist, something rubbing against her bruised skin. She slowly sat up, and a pain started spreading throughout her head. She attempted to reach for it to find the source of the piercing pain, but found her arm restrained, some kind of force pulling against her hurting wrist. She looked down to find her worst nightmares coming to reality. It soon came to her that it was, in fact, not a dream. She saw Jane lying next to her, his hand in mid air, attached to the other side of the metal chain, she lay her hand back down so his would do the same. She felt foolish for thinking it was all a dream, as her senses slowly started to return to her, and the sleepy haze vanished from her eyes.

Jane's eyes started flickering open as his surrounding became clear to him. She waited for him to sit up and then turned her head toward him.

"Did you sleep well?" He yawned, stretching his arms, yanking Lisbon towards him.

"Opps, sorry, forgot" He smiled, putting his hand back down.

"Of course" She said through clenched teeth.

"Hm, have a bad dream?"

"I guess you can say that" She closed her eyes and rested her head against the freezing ground, sending a sharp pain through it.

"Ouch!" She squealed.

"You okay?" Jane asked compassionately, he'd never seen her in pain, well, he had, but she'd always tried to hide it.

"My head" She mumbled.

"Oh yeah, me to, would make sense, considering it previously came in contact with a large metal rod."

"Oh, right. Forgot." She sighed. "So whats the plan?" She looked at him.

"Plan?"

"You know, your brilliant escape plan. What? You though I was going to get us out of this one? How would that be possible, considering Im always wrong about everything, I mean look! You've got the right guy again, Hooray!" She said with the least bit enthusiasm.

"See there you go again with twisting my words, I never said you-"

"Oh you know what you said, It doesn't even matter anymore we need to get out of he-"

She was interrupted by Jane plastering his free hand over her mouth. "Shh!"

"Mwhat mare mu muing?" she mumbled trying to free herself of his grasp.

"Listen!" He whispered.

"Mhh?"

He let go of her mouth, and pointed above them. "Don't you hear that?"

She listened closely, holding in her breath so that absolute silence filled the room. She heard the clanking of, keys? And then footsteps, growing louder by the second, Jane & Lisbon's heartbeats going along with their tempo, growing faster, more unsteady as the noises came closer.

"Some one's coming!" Jane whispered.

Lisbon suddenly had the childish urge to pretend she was asleep, like when her dad would come into her room at night, she'd get scared and pretend to be asleep, just to hide from the pain. She couldn't hide though, she wouldn't allow herself. She had to face what was going to happen, or else she would show weakness, which was not allowed, not for her.

Jane yanked her toward himself, he had to protect her, but no one came through, the footsteps past, went on to another room. The sound of more objects being pushed around, falling to the floor. Lisbon let out a sigh of relief as Jane hesitantly released her from his awkward grasp.

"You don't need to protect me" Lisbon said shakily.

"But I want to" He whispered.

"He's not coming anyways" She looked away from him.

"Right" He said.

"We need to get out of here" she reminded him.

"Yeah, Im working on that"

***

Good?Bad?Continue? Opinions pls! Thank you for those who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites list, it may seem pathetic but those small things make my day so much better. Thanks for reading. 

. 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n- Here's the new chapterrr(: Im tired so i'll just let you read now.

I own nothing blah blah blah

all mistakes minee.

enjoy

***

He listened to the hushed tones of her rhythmic breathing, his eyes fixed upon her, who was lying next to him. She had a troubled expression on her face, making Jane feel uneasy. She couldn't hide her fears while asleep, couldn't put on her 'cool & calm' mask. It hurt to see how frightened she truly was. He'd tried to sleep earlier, but if he couldn't get sleep on a normal day, it was no surprise to him when he was unable to find rest in such a situation.

Instead he was working on one of his rather brilliant plans to get them out of there, okay, so he had to admit, he didn't exactly have a plan, but the team would soon discover they where missing and find them, right? He told himself he couldn't panic in front of Lisbon, there had to be one person who was calm, or pretended to be calm, at least.

One hour and multiple nightmares later, Lisbon woke up and shook herself back to reality. "Hour long was I out?" She asked wearily as she rubbed her eyes and struggled to get up, twisting around the handcuffs which had turned into a tangled mess.

"Not sure exactly, could be minutes, hours, days. How long have we been here again?" He said blanky, spacing off, his eyes looking bewildered, as if he'd lost his mind.

"Y-you okay?" Lisbon looked up at him, starting to worry about his sanity.

"Yeah," he grinned, "I was kidding, just about 4 hours"

She playfully slapped him with her free hand. "Not funny! You looked like you where going crazy or something."

He could have sworn he heard her mumble a hushed 'not that thats anything new' under her breath, but decided to ignore it.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Lisbon looked confused.

"To get out of here?" He reminded her.

"Oh, um, right, forgot" she shook her head as if to push away useless thoughts.

"Right, because being tied to me is so enjoyable, it makes you forget the fact that we are in great peril" he winked.

"Yeah, sure" she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, so I was thinking, what if we use that-"

"That?" Lisbon waved her free hand in front of Jane's eyes, which had wandered upward.

"Something wrong? Earth to Jane" she said mockingly.

"Did you here that?" he looked back down at her.

"Seriously? Not again, last time you 'heard' something you got me all paranoid for no reason, so-" This time she heard it to, a loud click that sounded too familiar, and the stomping of footsteps down the stairs.

Before they could produce a plan the large metal door flew open revealing their captor holding a large riffle. Very nice horror movie scene, Jane thought, though was this the rising action, climax, or resolution? He wasn't going to die here, he thought, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Lisbon die here, as if reading his mind, the surprisingly unthreatening man came closer, staring at them in an attempt to build suspense.

Must be new at this, Jane thought to himself.

"So" the man started shakily, trying to sound strong.

"Listen, nobody needs to get hurt, we won't" Lisbon calmly started before being cut off.

"No" he said, shaking his head,"No" this time their was more defiance in his voice.

"You know, if you want people to be scared of you maybe you should try-"

"Be quite!" He barked at Jane, "I-i need to think"

He pointed the gun towards Lisbon as Jane's eyes widened and he moved himself in front of her. "Okay lets just calm do-"

"NO!" He shouted once more.

"Okay okay" Jane put his hand up in defeat and looked at Lisbon, she shrugged uneasily and turned back to their captor.

"I don't know how im getting out of this if I let you go, so I guess i'll have to kill you" the man said uncertainly. Yeah, deffinetly new at this.

Lisbon tensed up, " okay, no need to go their. Your already looking at a lot of time, even if you kill us, your not getting out of this one, this will just make your sentence much longer, if your lucky enough not to get the death pentalty."

He schook his head again. "N-no, dont try to get me to-"

He started to contemplate the situation, which was a perfect distraction.

"NOW!" Jane shouted and they jumped up and ran for the door, gunshots filled the room as the confused man tried to take control of his hostages, they reached to door and began to run up the stairs as fast as they could, once on the ground level, they broke through a window and began to run at the speed of light towards the forest near the house they'd been in. The man followed soon after looking everywhere for them as they hid, smooshed together behind large trees.

"Wow" he breathed.

"Did that just happen?" Lisbon whispered, gasping for air.

"Wow" he said again.

They where having trouble believing the fact they had actually just escaped their demise so easily.

"He was _stupid_." Jane whispered and Lisbon chuckled before quickly regaining her serious attitude.

"We need to get back to headquarters! We can't let him get away."

They took in their surroundings, " I don't think that will be possible, seeing as we are in the middle of nowhere" he was still bending over, taking deep breathes.

"Crap" She looked down at their hands, which where still linked together, and looked into the woods, which seemed endless.

"Looks like we're not out of this one yet."

"Im guessing you don't have your phone on you" she looked at him," Right, thought so."

"Well, this is going to be fun"

"Right"

"C'mon, no time to waste, our killer in training could still be looking for us" he started to walk, yanking her along.

This was never going to end, was it?

***

I don't know if i should have ended the captive thing so fast, but I didn't know what to do, plus my other story has Lisbon + Jane stuck in a room together, so I wanted to do something different, so now their stuck in the woods together, still handcuffed ;) Oh and I feel weird about making their getaway so easy, ahh well. 

PLEASE review and tell me I didn't mess up the story, (unless i did, of course) Thank you for reading!!!

Goodnighttt. ahh, so tired. haha

- .andixx.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n- Okay, really short filler chapter here (: Next one i'll try to make about the team & the case, though I like writing about J & L more, but still, I guess I have to :D 

Please please review with strawberries on top!!(: 

Oh my god, I don't know how much longer im going to be able to stand this, 13 days till the next episode. Geez, these people are killing me :'( 

Disclaimer: Last time i checked, my birth certificate did not say Bruno Heller. Don't own anything. 

enjoy, all mistakes my own.

.andixx.

~*~

After walking for what felt like days, they finally decided to take a break and sit down on the cold, uncomfortable ground, leaning against the bottom of a rather large tree. They weren't exactly sure what way they where headed, neither of them had the greatest sense of direction. They'd gone through the rather cliche argument of 'no its this way' and then decided to just pick a random side, since the metal chain on their arms reminded them they could not go two different ways. Their wrist were sore and bruised from multiple attempts at freeing themselves from the handcuffs, they'd tried everything they could, no luck. They felt as though the woods that enclosed them could go on forever and wondered where their captor had brought them, not remembering these kinds of woods anywhere near Sacramento. They where simply looking for some kind of town or highway or some kind of sign of civilization, but again, no such luck. Lisbon's closed eyes started to flicker open as she felt a drop of moisture on her face after hearing a loud crack in the sky, followed by flashes of light. Before they knew it, an orchestra of synchronized raindrops danced around them.

"Oh come on" Lisbon said through gritted teeth. "Well, this is wonderful."

"Don't like rain?" Jane looked at her.

"Well, yes Jane, I do, Im just not feeling too ecstatic about the fact we are going to be soaked, In the middle of nowhere, with no change of close, which means we'll probably catch a cold and -"

Jane cut her off, "Oh Lisbon, you complain to much, look, that tree could be a pretty good shelter while we wait for the rain to stop, lets go!" He pointed towards a tree about 30 feet away from them as he hopped up, taking Lisbon with him. They ran through the rain laughing before Lisbon slipped and fell, yanking Jane down with her.

"Ouch" Lisbon's laughed.

"You okay?"

"Um, yeah" she smiled, "Sorry"

"Thats okay" he said, taking her hand and helping her up.

She shivered from the cold rain and began to stand up, they went to the tree and sat down under it, they where still getting rained on but the large leaves above them definitely helped.

"So, what do we do now?" Lisbon said while looking up into the gray sky.

"I guess, we wait" Jane said, turning toward her.

"Great"

~*~

When the shower turned into a light drizzle and Lisbon and Jane dried off, they began to continue walking.

"Woops, watch your step" Jane caught Lisbon before she fell down after almost tripping over a giant rock. "Wouldn't want to get hurt now would we?" Jane smiled at her compassionately as she thanked him. He realized he was still holding on to her and awkwardly let her go. He had been acting strangely protective over her since this whole thing had started.

"So, I wonder if the team has noticed we're gone yet"

"Oh, sure they have, we've been gone for over 2 days. Now if it where just me, I doubt they would have realized anything was out of place, but your their boss"

She laughed at this.

"What?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, nobody would ever notice your gone, since you are always such a quiet person, never causing any trouble, its barely even noticeable when your at work."

" Ha ha. You know what I mean, nobody would care if just I went missing"

"Don't say that" she looked at him, "everyone would go crazy, their jobs would be boring, they'd notice something was off"

"Mh, sure"

"I'd notice" she said and then looked away from him.

He smiled at her. A real smile, not one of his fake Im not really happy smiles. It was his thanks for caring but i don't deserve it smiles.

They continued walking in silence for another 30 minutes, wondering what their team was really up to, hoping, they'd manage to find them, before things got worse.

~*~

Please Review :D

Thank you for reading.

.andixx.


End file.
